Call me Sammy
by FaithlessSinner
Summary: Dean stopped calling Sammy after he found out his brother hooked up with a Demon and started to guzzle down demon blood. Sam is trying to do everything he can to get him back, even seduce him. Will Dean fall for it? Or will Sam forever be in Dean's hateful heart as a betrayer?


Call Me Sammy

Summary: Dean doesn't call his brother by his nickname any longer. In fact, he's cold and distant and it's tugging at Sam's heart strings as he longs for his brother's love once more. Dean has been shattered from the inside out, the only thing that mattered to him was his baby brother but that illusion shattered when Dean found out that he was drinking demon blood, and cheating on him with a demon. Will Dean ever forgive Sam? Will Sam finally have his brother back?

Note: This is unbeta'd, and none of the characters are mine. This takes place towards the middle of the fourth season. Enjoy! (If you want to be my beta for this story, I'd gladly appreciate the help.) Summary fucking blows.

Warnings: Only stating this once. THIS CONTAINS WINCEST! Don't like, then don't fucking read. R&amp;R please. NO FLAMES!

He shook his head with a growl deep down in his chest as he slammed the door if the Impala shut hard enough to rattle the structure of the car. His hazel eyes narrowed as he watched his brother sex up a female guest that was parked next to them. Scanning her from head to toe, he had to admit, sadly, that she was a good looking female in those blue biker jeans and a pair of stiletto boots. Her tight, black shirt hugged her breasts rather close, making them perk even more to attract a male's attention, her black hair was pulled neatly into tight pony tail with two long tendrils hanging down the side of her heart shaped face. Her dark blue eyes sparkled as she looked Dean over. Sam cleared his throat to get his brother's attention and almost jumped back a couple of feet at the look Dean shot over his shoulder. He motioned to their hotel room that they were sharing. Sam watched as Dean rolled his eyes and tossed him one of the keys before following the bodacious female back into her room.

Growling darkly in his chest, Sam shook his head before smashing the hotel door closed with enough force to crack the arch way of the door. He winced at the sound and walked over to the bed closest to the wall, if Dean came back tonight, he would claim the window bed when they weren't forced to hurdle together. He wrapped himself in the blanket, thinking of those nights they curled against one another for body heat. He felt Dean's body heat against his skin, the feel of his brother wrapping his arms around him and holding him against his chest. Sam sighed softly and rolled onto his back and rested his hand on his stomach before closing his eyes once more. The memory impaled him once more, only this time...it was more erotic. The brothers never did anything besides the few accidental innuendos.

_Sam felt the finger tips tracing the muscles on his back, he shivered as he leaned into the touches that relaxed his skin and fluttered his belly, making it clench. He exhaled softly and made no movement to make the other male aware that he was awake. He gasped as the fingers trailed down his belly, the middle finger messed against the small trail of hair that lead them down towards the throbbing-_

Sam darted up as the dream slowly turned more erotic then it was. He shook his head before getting up and walked into the bathroom with a pair of spare boxers to jump in the shower, he took one look behind him, glancing at the bed and groaned. Oh how Sam longed for those nights when they had no choice but to share a bed. However he knew that it would never happen again, Dean was too pissed at him to let it happen again.

–

Dean was fucking pissed, every time he tried to stay on point with this fine female before him, he couldn't seem to do it. He wasn't impotent, no, Dean fucking Winchester was not in any sense of the word impotent. Other things just clouded his thoughts, like wondering what the hell his brother was up to and wonder if Sam was boning that demon bitch again. He pushed himself up and growled softly before his hazel eyes looked at the female that was shirtless, her breasts were perky, her nipples hard and she was Dean's type if female.

"I'm sorry Emily, I can't do it." Dean muttered before sitting up and reached for his shirt. His head cocked to the side as a loud slap could be heard, a red hand print stung the side of his face. He looked at her shocked. He felt a sharp kick to the ribs that felt like it broke two ribs. She grabbed her bra and shirt and slid them on before walking out of the room. Dean shook his head before sliding off the bed, held his ribs and walked to his room that he shared with Sam.

He just opened his door only to freeze in his footsteps, in front of him was his Sam in a towel wrapped around his waist and his broad back bare. His skin stretched over the muscles that thickened over the years that they started hunting again. He slammed the door shut behind him, making Sam jump at the sudden sound. Dean walked on the empty bed and sat down on the end of it, his shirt over his shoulder as his hand still pressed to his ribs, man that girl could fucking kick.

"What happened?" Sam asked, when he caught the nasty swelling on Dean's ribs.

"Oh you know, the usual. You start getting hot and sexy, then all of a sudden you get turned off and then get kicked in the ribs and then get kicked out." He chuckled sarcastically before wheezing from pain as his chest felt like it was closing in.

"Do you want me to wrap them up?" He asked. Dean nodded and laid back, hoping it would take the pressure off his ribs.

Sam came back a few minutes later after going through their medical kit and grabbed the ace bandage and pins. He sat down on the ugly flower quilt and unraveled the bandage and helped Dean sit up and raised his arms, he heard his brother groan softly and flinched as he made Dean raise his arms higher. He wrapped the bruised flesh tenderly but tightly, the tips of his fingers slide against his brother's skin as he lingered. He fought the idea of continuing to trace his brother's flesh and reveling in the heat. He pinned the ace bandage closed with a small pin before getting off the bed gently and helped Dean lay down. He went through their bags in search of the whiskey they brought and handed it to his brother.

"I'm sorry it didn't go well for you Dean."

"Yeah, whatever Sam," Dean turned around, and looked out the window and closed his eyes to fall asleep, or at least pretend to. He laid like that as time ticked by, until he was sure he knew Sam was asleep.

"Goodnight Sammy…" He whispered really silently, his heart aching at the loss of his brother.

A/N: Could have seriously done better….


End file.
